


New Beginnings

by Sh0t4



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Just after the movie end, M/M, Shaun POV, Zach POV, i will add Tags with chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh0t4/pseuds/Sh0t4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happend just after Jeanne left ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So first of all, it's my first Fanfic ever  
> Second it's not in my birth language
> 
> So if i've made any mistakes (and i'm sure i did) please say it
> 
> please leave Kudos, comments and everything you want :)

Seeing Jeanne leave was the hardest thing I had to do but i knew that Shaun had my back and that he would take care of Cody with me, that was all that matter.

“So, I have to call my dad, I have to tell him everything”

I knew that my dad heard about me and Shaun but since this was official I've never had the chance or time to speak to him or maybe I didn't want to, I have no clue at how my dad will react when I will leave with Shaun, who was now my boyfriend, and Cody.

“Ok babe, I will take care of Cody inside and after that we should discuss on what to do next, ok ?” 

Shaun was happy, I could see it in his eyes and I loved him for that, he was taking care of a newly out of the closet 20 ye ar old and his nephew and all that with a big grin on his face.

I just nodded and took my phone of my jeans.

“you can do it Zach, it's just your father” I couldn't be more scared but I had to do it

the phone ringed two times before someone picked up.

“Hey dad, it's Zach”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time : Shaun POV


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to do longer chapter sorry for now

“Come on Cody, let's go inside, your uncle needs to talk to your grandpa”

Zach seemed afraid and I knew that the “talk” with the parents was always stressful for me it was pretty simple my mother said she knew and I didn't really care about the opinion of my step-dad even though he said he was ok with it

“Shaun ?”

“Yes Buddy”

“Are we gonna live with you now that mom is gone ?”

“Not for now little man but in a few weeks yes, are you ok with that ?”

I was really boiling inside a ton of “what if” was running through my mind

What if he doesn't want to leave San Pedro.  
What if he want to stay with Zach's father.  
What if he just doesn't want to stay with me.

“Yes, I think your cool”

“I think your cool too buddy”

And he was gone to his room he shared with Zach, I followed him until I realized that it was the first time I saw Zach's room  
the first thing that shocked me was the art, all of Zach side of the room was in black and white with some fresh red marker drawing but the smallness of the room make me realize the struggle that they had to live together with only Jeanne's pay and the small amount of cash that Zach could get with small time job, I will do anything for them to never live like that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time : The Talk


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay longer chapter, not as long as i wanted but  
> i really want to cut every "scene" maybe it's too much  
> tell me in the comments
> 
> and as always Kudos and comments are always nice :)

“Hey dad, it's Zach”

“Oh Zach” my father seemed surprised by my call, “Your sister just left, she told me everything”

“What did she say exactly ?”

“That she left Cody to you and Gabe's brother and you're gonna live with him in L.A”

“And you're ok with that ?”

“Kid, you're my son and I want everything that is best for you even though it's with a men. I don't understand it but that doesn't mean that I can't be happy for you and …. What's his name ?”

“Shaun, it's Shaun”

Did my Dad really said that, that can't be right.

“And you will be only at, what, an hour and half of San Pedro, it's not like you're going around the world so don't forget to come visit me on occasion, Ok ?”

“Of course Dad but you know we are not leaving yet, we have some preparation to do first”

“So you will have the occasion to introduce me to your Shaun before you left”

Well, that will be weird and something that i'm not really eager to do but I think I can do, or I have to do.

“Sure Dad, i'm gonna go now I need to talk to Shaun about what to do next, I just wanted to know if you were ok with us taking Codes”

“Is he ok with taking care of Cody ?”

“He seems to be”

“Ok fine and if what ever happen, don't forget that San Pedro will be your home for ever if you need anything”

“Thanks Dad, for everything, I love you”

“I love you too son”

Wouah, that something i've never heard from him.

After hanging up the phone with a big smile on my face, I went inside the house and found that Shaun was playing with Cody in our room, anybody could heard the sound of Cody's laugh in a miles radius, it has been a long time since i've heard Cody really laugh, it was good to hear it.

“Hey Codes, can I steal you Shaun for a moment ? We have grown up things to talk about.”

“About the moving ?”

I guess Shaun told him.

“he figured it out on his own”

Or maybe not.

“Yes buddy, about the moving”

“Are we gonna live far from here?”

this time it was Shaun who respond.

“Only an hour and half, do you think it's far ?”

“Not that much”

And he was gone, playing with the few toys that he had with him

“Let's go to the living room to talk Babe.”

Shaun took gently my hand to cross is finger with mine and guided me to the living room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time : "What we Should Do Next ?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, i don't really write in week-ends  
> But yeah longer chapter (again not as long as wanted)  
> and yeah feelings

“So, first I have to ask again, are you sure that's what you want ?” I looked at Shaun right in the eyes, he was sat on the armchair to my left.

Of course I could ask that to myself, Shaun and I know each other intimately only since what a month and a half, but even so is my first guy i'm with I know I want to stay with him for the long run but does he ?

“Zach, what do you think ? I was the one to propose to you that you come live with me.” Shaun still had the same facial expression than earlier, the gently smile and the eyes who cried happiness even so I had trouble to believe him.

“Yes maybe but now I have Cody to take care, you can't tell me that you don't care to have me who are a mess emotionally for now plus a five year old.”

“Babe.” Shaun got up and sat beside me on the sofa to take my hand in his. “You have to believe me, I know we didn't talk about that but I have to say it, I love you Zach and since a long time, so believe what i'm gonna say next because it's the last time i'm gonna say it, I want you and the little guy to come live with me to L.A, you have to go to CalArts and Cody seems cool with leaving with us so no Zach, I have no problem with the two of you coming to live with me.”

That was settled I guess, I will not say anything even so he said I loved me and my heart just dropped.

“Now that's been clear, let's thing of what to do next” Shaun took a paper from the table and a crayon that was near the front door. “First the house, do you want to keep it ?”

“I don't know for sure, maybe I will see with my dad.”

Sure I had bad memories in this house but not only, that's where my parents lived before my mother died a few years ago and when my father left for his job, he got a little apartment outside the city that he kept after his injuries, if it was just me, I would just sell it and start fresh but maybe dad would want to keep it.

“Ok, next thing, when do you think you will leave ? Because I think I can stay one more week but after that I have to be in our place”

Our place, that was so weird, who could he accept that so fast.

“I don't really know, I don't have a lot of stuff here to keep and Cody have to start school this ye ar and that's soon I think”

“Oh yeah, we'd have to check that” he started to write stuff on the paper as we talk.

“Hum by the way Shaun, earlier when I was talking with my dad, he said he wanted to see us before we leave” 

“Of course I can understand that he want to see his son and grandson before they leave and ...”

“And you too”

Shaun closed his mouth, thought for a few seconds and simply say :

“ok, that makes even more sense I think” his face seemed to darkened a little, that was weird, I never saw Shaun expression that dark.

“What ? What is it ?” 

“Nothing, it's just that I have some reticence before meeting your father that's all” he put down the paper and crayon back on the table.

“Why ?”

“See our situation from the outside Zach, in the beginning of the summer, you was dating Tori and then I come to San Pedro and a month after you've done you're coming out and are leaving to live with me, I don't think you're father will enjoy my company that's all.”

“I don't care about that, I know I want you and to live with you and Cody and if it's enough for me it should be for everyone.”

“Sometimes Zach, it's not that easy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time : The Dinner
> 
> Leave Kudos and Comment (say it if i made mistake)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dinner Part One :

“Are you ready now ? I want to go see grandpa.” Cody seemed to be happy to go eat at my dad's place, I was to but that wasn't the first emotion I would use to describe the night before us.

“Two minutes Codes, your uncle is almost ready”

Was I ? maybe I seemed ready but in the inside I can say that i'm not, I know my dad are not gonna flip out during the night, or maybe he will, maybe the words that he said to me a few days ago at the phone was just to lure Shaun to think he was safe and maybe …

“Stop over thinking everything” I jumped just to see that Shaun was on the frame of the door looking at me

“Don't come around like that so silently, you're gonna give me a hear attack, you dumb”

“At your age, I hope not but don't try to seek revenge, I have more chance of an heart attack than you” I know he was joking but that made me sad that he thought of himself that old.

“You're only, what, seven years older than me so stop playing the old one” I reply with giving him a quick kiss on the lips knowing Cody was in the living-room.

“It's only a dinner Babe, everything is gonna be fine”

“Sure about that ?”

“Of course not but you can decide what will happen at that dinner and it's only us four”

“Yeah you're right, as always”

“My experience come from my old age” I playfully slap his face. “Oh now you hit you're elder, you're so bad” Shaun came closer and took me in his arm

“And you're so full of it” 

When I was in Shaun's arm was the most difficult and easiest moment for me, I know I didn't have to restrain myself, Shaun was in fact my boyfriend now but I couldn't kiss him fully or stay that close as long as I wanted of fear of anyone seeing us, maybe when we will leave in L.A everything will be different if I can explain the situation to Cody.

“Zach ! Shaun ! Let's go, i'm hungry.”

Speaking of the devil

“We should go, I don't want the little guy to eat us” Shaun let his arms fall to his side and kissed me gently to the cheek.

I hope everything will be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next TIme : The Actual Dinner
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Comments if you have anything to say


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the wait, i should write in advance but i didn't :(
> 
> but Yeah extra long chapter  
> i hope it will go on like that

The road to my dad place was done in silent, well I was but Cody and Shaun were in deep conversation about the new place we will live in in a few weeks

“Am I gonna go to school here ? Because I don't want to do the trip everyday.”  
“No little man, you will go to school near our place, I promise it's really close”

“Like Zach school ?”

“Yes buddy”

I didn't know we had choose the school yet.

“it is ?”

“Oh yeah I didn't tell you, yesterday when I go back to the beach house I went online and found a couple of great school for him, I kept all the info at the house”

“Ok, I guess that's done”

“Something's wrong ?”

I couldn't respond, that was so foolish.

“it's just that i'm not use to people helping me with taking care of Cody that's all”

“Shaun rock Zach, he found me a school in la” Shaun and I laugh at the same time. “What ?”

“it's not la kiddo, it's called L.A like Los Angeles”

“Oh”

I looked at Shaun, he seemed happy. I still have trouble sometimes to understand what was happening to me, I have a gorgeous person to spend my time with, it's a men who I sleep with and i'm gonna live with him and my nephew who's been kind of abandoned by his mother. That's so weird but weirdly enough I wouldn't change a thing.

“We're here !” Cody's shout wake me from my thought.

Now it was time to get nervous again. I took a deep breath and got out of the car, Shaun took care of Cody and took his hand in his to guide him in the porch of my father's house.  
He had a smaller house than Jeannie and I but it was enough for him, he gave a lot of his money to help Jeannie raise Cody and since his injury he had not a lot to give.

“Come on Zach, grandpa are gonna eat everything.”

My last few steps from the car to the house was the hardest that I had to make, even the ones that I made to go to Shaun's who led to our first time wasn't that hard but I knew that I had to made them, what could happen in a few hours ? After that I will be with Shaun and nothing or no-one would be there to tell us that it was wrong.

I knocked on the door, the train was on, I couldn't stop it now.

“Hey ! That's my favorite grandson !” my father erupt from the door and Codes jumped in his arm

“Easy Cody, you know Grandpa's back hurt.” I couldn't watch my father in the eyes, not now.

“I'm not that old son.”He said putting Cody down.”How are you son ?” he took me in his arms and whisper  
“Relax, i'm not gonna kill him, not today anyway” he finished his sentence with a little laugh and turned to Shaun.”Hi. Shaun isn't it? it's been a long time since the last time I saw you with you're parents.”

“Yes sir, I think it's the camping trip that we had with Gabe a few years ago” Shaun seemed fine or we was good at lying, I hope he wasn't.

“Oh yes I remember and don't call me sir, as I was saying i'm not that old, call me Mark, Come on in, dinner's ready”

 *********************************************************************************************************************************

“Are you sure you don't mind that Codes sleep on your bed, dad ?”

“Of course not son and that way we could have a reel discussion like adult”

Oh man here we go, I thought that I was safe cause nothing came during dinner but no it's seems that i'm in for the interrogation.

“So, first I noticed during dinner that Cody didn't know, am I right ?”

Shaun responded first “Yes indeed we didn't said anything about our …. relationship.”

“the kid is smart, what are you going to do when he will ask question ?

Once again Shaun was first to answer “I don't know for Zach but I don't think there is anything to hide, we are hiding it for now simply because it's a change for Zach too, the both of them need time to process all the change that is going on right now”

I don't think I couldn't reply better than he did even so he did talk for me, he was right, I was scared that Cody or even my dad would see me differently if I was kissing or even taking Shaun's hand in public but would they see my differently if I did ?

“I don't really know you as an adult Shaun, you seemed to have grown into a good guy but do you understand what are you dive in ?”

“I can understand that it seems weird but i really care about Zach” Shaun looked at me for a second with his smile “and Cody would have a great life with us but i'm not pushing anyone I think”

“No I don't think that either and that's my next question, Zach do you understand too ?”

“i don't really know” that was the truth I didn't know anything for sure now.”It simple with Cody, I was almost raising him alone and I know that Shaun will be great with him”

“I'm gonna ask you things that people will ask and not necessarily what I think, you know each other since you're kid but you rediscovering the other from an other way, are you sure you want a kid in the middle ?”

“Dad, you know I wouldn't do anything that would hurt Codes”

“I know kid but you have to prepare yourself to people talking about you two, I know the time is different from when I was young but there's still people that don't understand damn even I don't truly understand everything that happen between you two. I just want you two to be ready to have an answer for every questions that people will ask because they will ask them.

My father was right but how could I be ready for that, i'm not even ready to say out loud that i'm gay so how can I be ready to tell people that I don't know that I raise my nephew with my 7 years older boyfriend

“I will be, I already am” Shaun was confident, confident enough for both of us I hope

“Ok, if you say so I think I don't have anymore question for now; you can relax now Zach”

“Zach ?”asked a little voice from the corridor, Cody was up rubbing his eyes with his hands.”I had a nightmare, can you come tell me a story?”

“Can I leave you two together ? Dad, you're not gonna kick his butt out of the door will i'm with Cody ?”

“Ha Ha really funny kiddo, now go help the little man and leave us talk about you in you're back”

I felt a weight that I was holding from the beginning of the evening leave my chest, my father wasn't gonna kill either of us and seemed ok with us taking care of Cody in L.A.

Until now everything was great, how long will it continue ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the dinner without really a dinner, i'm sorry for that but it came like that
> 
> i want to thanks Wendy+MSc for leaving comments and wren2013 and the other anonymous for the kudos  
> i was so happy :D
> 
> Next time : Shaun POV "The memory of the camping trip" or when Shaun fell in love with a kid.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry for the long time between chapters
> 
> for now on i think i will try to do one or two chapters a week
> 
> well for now, Shaun POV (i made a mistake in the last chapter's end note oops) with a change in the rating just in case

Even so I was alone with Zach's father, I wasn't really worried, I knew that Mark was ok with our unconventional situation. Maybe, like he said, he doesn't understand everything and I can't blame him for that, i've never move that fast with a guy before but I knew Zach was the one for whom I could do anything.

“So Shaun. Can I ask you something ?”

“Of course, anything” Well I hope not, I don't really want to answer some question at the place of Zach.

“When I ask you when was the last time we saw each other you responded that that was a camping trip”

“Yes. You and Zach's mother invite Gabe to join you during a week end trip north”

“Yeah I remember that but I don't remember why you were with us. I don't want to seem rude but at that time you were already a grown up, you were what 19 ?”

“Yes, when Zach invited Gabe to go with you all, my mother ask you're wife if she could took me too and she left with my step-father for a spa or something else for the weekend”

“Oh ok I didn't remember that”

Do I have to take it personally or no, he doesn't seem to want to hurt me but ….

“Can I be honest with you Shaun ?” Well I guess I'm gonna have my answer.

“You wasn't until now ?”

“Not totally, let me explain myself, I remember perfectly this trip and it has a link to why i'm so cool with the two of you getting together. At this time you were a shy man-to-be always wanted to help everybody and even though you weren't out yet, Zach's mom knew and she also knew about your feelings for Zach.”

Blank, nothing came into my minds, I was in shock

“Wha....Ho....What ?”

“Yeah I know it's weird right.” He laugh, how could he laugh.”One night we discussed about you three and she said to me that she could sense that you cared a little to much about Zach, when she told me that I was so pissed but she made me promise to not say anything, never, she knew that someday you would tell him and that she will not be here to see that”

He stop talking and looked up

“You were right Jules.”He stop for a few seconds.”At the time I was really to pleased with you, you were 19 and Zach was only 12 but the next day I watched you and I understood, you wasn't sexually attracted to him, you just wanted to take care of him so I kept my promise and didn't say anything”

Yeah I remember thinking that it was one of the best weekend of my life but also a difficult one, I had to deal with new feelings for a kid, I already knew that I was gay at the time but Zach was really young and I knew a couldn't do anything so I took care of him and Gabe every time they wanted to go to the river that wasn't far from the camp site, I also remember the small gesture from Julie, a smile, a kiss on the head. She always was like that and even more after she knew about her disease and the fact that she was doom. She was a great person and mothe.

“i don't really know what to say I'm so confused.”

“Don't be son, I know you had a rough life with your dad and the thing with the closet and all, if my Julie was ok with you loving our son I'll try to be”

“Thank you, for everything you said tonight and i'm ...”

“Dad”Zach came back from the corridor.”I think we are gonna leave, Codes can't go back to sleep, I think he should sleep in his bed tonight”

“Of course son, if you want some help for the big day don't hesitate to call me”

“Thanks Mark, again for everything”

“You welcome Shaun and Zach, this one is a keeper so don't ruin this ok ?”

“Thanks dad I already know that, i'm gonna get Cody.”Zach left with a grin for me on is face

“Well, don't become a stranger again Shaun.” He hugged me tight. “And send my hellos to your mother, it's been a too long.”

“I will”

“Ready ?” Zach had a half-asleep Cody in his arm.

“More than ever”

Zach said his goodbye and we exited the house.

“Are you ok with Cody and I staying at my house tonight ? I don't want him to have more nightmare”

“Yeah it's ok anyway I have to finish packing”

In two days I have to leave for LA and 2 days after that it's Zach's and Cody's turn.

“Oh Shit !”Zach stop in the middle of the walkway.

'What?”

“I forgot to ask my father about the house.”

“It's late Zach, you will ask him tomorrow or the day after”

“Yeah sure, let's got home.”

The drive was pretty silent, the little kid fell asleep and Zach was in his thought.

“What were you talking with my father when I was with Codes ?”

“Why ? Afraid of what I could have said ?”

“Partially”Zach said with a smile.”I'm mostly worried about what he said.”

“Don't worry, he didn't say anything mean or inappropriate. We talked about the camping trip we had 8 years ago with your parents, you, me and Gabe.

“Oh ok, I don't really remember this one.”

“Understandable, it was so long ago.”

maybe a long time ago but for me it was only the beginnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Timer : Shaun have to leave
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to BellaGallagher for the Kudos :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, here you're weekly chapter
> 
> As always it hasn't came the way i thought it will so no "Shaun leaving" for this chapter  
> that will be for the next one

“Are you sure you don't want to stay the night with us ?” even though we didn't know each other since a long time, i've kind got used to sleep with someone like Shaun with me.

“Yeah i'm sure, I really have to finish packing”

“Ok I will see you tomorrow then ?”

“Of course....…Zach ?”

“Yeah”

“I love you you know that”

“I think i'm getting used to it, four days.”

“Four days”Shaun started his car and left with a smile, his smile that I learn to love because even so I wasn't really ready to say it out loud, I knew that what I feel for Shaun can only be love.

Four more days and we will always be together, day and night at our place. Four more days.

******************************************************************************************************************

“Zach Zach !”

“Yes Codes, what do you want ?”

Cody ran out of his room to the living-room where I was doing some paperwork for his school.

“Are you gonna go to Shaun's today ? I love his house we can see the ocean.”

“Maybe, I don't know for now, did you sort out which toy you were gonna keep to go to the new house ?”

“Yes I did, can we go now ?”

“Fine let me call Shaun to let him know.”

“Ok i'm gonna put my shoes on”

And he was gone. Always one hundred percent of pure energy.

I took my phone from the table and call Shaun's phone.

“Yes ?”

“Hey it's Zach”

“Hey babe, everything's ok ?”

“Yes sure it's just that Cody wants to come to your house, he want to see the beach”

“Ok so why aren't you here already ?”

“Because I wanted to know if you were cool with us coming over maybe you were busy, I don't know”

“I'm not, just writing a little.”

“Oh cool, you found inspiration ?”

“Yeah maybe we will see either way i'm waiting for you two to be here so be quick.”

“Ok we're leaving now, i'm gonna take with me some paper for Cody school”

“Ok, love you”

“Me too” even if I didn't really said it, that was pretty close I think.

Shaun hang up, I took all the papers from the different school that I took from Shaun's list, took my car's keys, Cody was at the door waiting for me.

“Come on let's go I want to see Shaun.”

“You like Shaun don't you ?”

“Of course is gonna be my new daddy”

What ? I just froze in the middle of the hallway.

“What did you say ?”

And now it was Cody's turn to froze.

“Did I say something wrong ?” I went down in my knees and put my hand on his shoulder

“No no, it's just that I didn't understood, can you repeat ?

“I said that I liked Shaun because he was gonna be my new daddy with you”

“Why do you think that ?”

That was so weird, hear Cody call Shaun “daddy” but that was also heartwarming

“I thought that we were gonna live with him because he loves you”

“Where did you here that ?”

“The other night, I heard Shaun said that he loves you and I thought....” Cody started sniffing.

“No no don't cry Codes, i'm not mad at all, it's just that I didn't know that you knew that, everything is fine I promise you ok ?” I feel so bad, I seemed harsh on him but it's just surprise.

“Ok, can we go now ?”

“Of course little guy.”

This kid was smart, a little too smart for me, I don't really know what to do with the fact that he know about me and Shaun but at least we wouldn't have to have a weird talk to try to explain our situation, he already knew that Shaun loved me and that we were gonna take care of him.

He really is smart.

During the ten minutes trip from San Pedro to Shaun's house Cody was ecstatic to see the beach, we always had lived in S.B who's right by the beach but Cody was always happy when we took him to it, we, when I say we I should say I, Jeanne never really took time to take Codes anywhere, I don't really want to blame her, I know she hadn't had an easy life neither of us had one but Cody was her son and moreover a fantastic one, she should have taken more time for him but now it was our role to Shaun and I but however I will not make the same mistake that my sister made.

“We here, we here !”

I parked up in Shaun's alleyway, Codes was already trying to undo his seatbelt.

“Easy Codes don't hurt yourself and don't forget to ring the doorbell”Even before I finished talking to him, he was out and running to the front door while I undid my own seatbelt. I heard the door open as I was approaching the door myself.

“Hey ! My favorite little guy.”Shaun picked up Codes and send him in the air, Cody was laughing so much; that send so much hope in me, we were gonna do it with no problem and all my doubts flew away with the sound of the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time (for sure): Shaun has to leave
> 
>    
> So what did you think ? Cody will not say that again for now, not in presence of Shaun anyway  
> but there's gonna be a talk between our lovers about that "Daddy" thing
> 
> Please comments (for errors especially) Kudos and all
> 
> Love you all !


End file.
